Best and Worst Character in the Game
Best and Worst Character in the Game is a project created by tazzyboyishere and ran it for some time and then dropped it. The glorious and magnificent KCF0107 revived it. It is used to determine the boards "tastes" on each character using a point system that adds one point for best, and takes away 1 point for worst. Previous Results (KCF's reign) 'Day 1: Final Fantasy VII' Best: 'Cloud Strife (+5)'' Barret Wallace (+4) Cid Highwind (+4) Zack Fair (+2) Reno (+2) Red XIII (+1) Rude (+1) Midgar Zolom (+1) Yuffie Kisaragi (0) Tifa Lockhart (0) Sephiroth (0) Vincent Valentine (0) Heidegger (-1) President Shinra (-1) Mukki (-1) Shera (-1) Aeris Gainsborough (-4) ''Worst: '''Cait Sith (-12)'' 'Day 2: Metal Gear Solid' Best: 'Solid Snake (+10)'' Revolver Ocelot (+4) Psycho Mantis (+3) Liquid Snake (+2) Gray Fox (+1) Otacon (+1) Mei Ling (+1) Vulcan Raven (-2) Naomi Hunter (-5) Meryl Silverburgh (-6) ''Worst: '''Decoy Octopus (-9)'' 'Day 3: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time' Best: '''Saria (+7)' Link (+3) Darunia (+2) Ganondorf (+2) Zelda/Shiek (+2) Bongo Bongo (+1) King Zora (+1) Twinrova (+1) Malon (+1) Marathon Man (-1) Nabooru (-1) Navi (-1) Mido (-2) Jabu-Jabu (-2) Princess Ruto (-5) ''Worst: '''Kapoera Gabora (-8)' 'Day 4: Super Smash Bros.' ''Best: 'Kirby (+5)'' Captain Falcon (+4) Pikachu (+2) Ness (+1) Yoshi (0) Donkey Kong (-1) Fox McCloud (-1) Jigglypuff (-1) Master Hand (-2) Link (-3) Worst: 'Samus Aran (-4)'' 'Day 5: Tales of Symphonia' Best: 'Zelos Wilder (+12)'' Presea Combatir (+6) Kratos Aurion (+4) Raine Sage (+2) Gnome (+1) Botta (+1) Sheena Fujibayashi (+1) Lloyd Irving (0) Iselia Mayor (-2) Regal Bryant (-3) Colette Brunel (-5) ''Worst: '''Genis Sage (-13)'' 'Day 6: The World Ends With You' Best: 'Sho Minamimoto (+3)'' Megumi Kitaniji (+1) Neku Sakuraba (+1) Uzuki Yahsiro (+1) Joshua Kiryu (0) Nao (-1) Eiji Oji (-1) Beat (-1) Yuu Narumi (-1) ''Worst: '''Yodai Higashizawa (-2)'' 'Day 7: Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney' Best: 'Phoenix Wright (+10)'' Miles Edgeworth (+8) Dick Gumshoe (+5) Damon Gant (+3) Ema Skye (+2) Manfred von Karma (+1) Angel Starr (-1) Dee Vasquez (-1) Winston Payne (-1) Wendy Oldbag (-1) Frank Sahwit (-1) Cindy Stone (-1) Robert Hammond (-1) Maya Fey (-2) Cody Hackins (-2) April May (-2) Redd White (-3) Sal Manella (-4) Worst: 'Lotta Hart (-9)'' 'Day 8: Mega Man' Best: '''Mega Man (+6)' Elec Man (+2) Dr. Wily (+1) Guts Man (+1) Fire Man (+1) Cut Man (-1) Ice Man (-2) ''Worst: '''Bomb Man (-8)' 'Day 9: Final Fantasy IV' ''Best: 'Rydia (+6)'' Kain Highwind (+3) Golbez (+2) Cid Pollendina (+1) Yang's Wife (+1) Tellah (+1) Edge (+1) Cecil Harvey (+1) Rubicante (+1) Palom (0) FuSoYa (-2) Edward Chris von Muir (-2) Porom (-5) ''Worst: '''Rosa Farrell (-7)'' 'Day 10: Disgaea: Hour of Darkness' Best: 'Laharl (+9)'' Flonne (+2) Mid Boss (+2) Etna (+1) Captain Gordon (+1) Kurtis (+1) Maderas (-1) Jennifer (-6) ''Worst: '''Hoggmeiser (-9)'' 'Day 11: Diddy Kong Racing' Best: '''Tiptup (+5)' Pipsy (+3) Timber (+3) Drumstick (+3) Conker (+1) T.T (+1) Smokey the Dragon (-1) Banjo (-1) Diddy Kong (-2) Bumper (-2) Bluey the Walrus (-2) ''Worst: '''Krunch (-8)' 'Day 12: The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask' ''Best: '(tie)Darmani (+2)'' Best: '(tie)Happy Mask Salesman (+2)'' King Igos du Ikana (+1) Kafei (+1) Link (+1) Sakon (-1) Rosa Sisters (-1) Mayor Dotour (-1) Goron Elder's Son (-1) Worst: 'Tingle (-3)'' '''Day 13: Final Fight Best: '''Guy (+7)' Mike Haggar (+4) Two P (-1) Poison (-2) ''Worst: '(tie)Cody (-4)'' Worst: '(tie)Jessica (-4)'' 'Day 14: Dissidia: Final Fantasy' Best: 'Jecht (+5)'' Terra Branford (+4) Golbez (+2) Zidane Tribal (+2) Kefka (+1) Gabranth (+1) Bartz Klauser (+1) Kuja (+1) Cecil Harvey (+1) Garland (+1) Exdeath (0) Squall Leonhart (0) Tidus (0) The Great Will (-1) Benjamin (-1) Sephiroth (-1) Cloud of Darkness (-1) Shantotto (-1) Onion Knight (-2) ''Worst: '''Cosmos (-12)'' 'Day 15: Super Mario Kart' Best: '''Koopa Troopa (+6)' ''Best: 'Yoshi (+6)'' Luigi (+3) Toad (+2) Bowser (+2) Mario (+2) Princess Peach (-1) ''Worst: '''DK Jr. (-19)'' 'Day 16: Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance' Best: '''Kieran (+3)' Zihark (+2) Nephenee (+2) Lethe (+2) Stefan (+1) Ilyana (+1) Rhys (+1) Mia (+1) Volke (+1) Soren (0) Mist (-1) Brom (-1) Ena (-2) Devdan (-2) Makalov (-2) ''Worst: '''Oliver (-6)' 'Day 17: Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas ''Best: '''Mike Toreno (+3)'' OG Loc (+2) Zero (+1) The Truth (+1) Sweet (-1) Jimmy Hernandez (-1) Officer Frank Tenpenny (-1) Worst: '''Catalina (-2)' ''Worst: '''Ryder (-2)' 'Day 18: Skies of Arcadia Best: 'Vyse (+14)'' Drachma (+3) Gilder (+2) Fina (+1) Belleza (+1) Aika (-1) Cupil (-1) Empress Teodora I (-1) Enrique (-1) Gregorio (-2) Ramirez (-4) Worst: '''Alfonso (-11)' 'Day 19: Tales of Legendia' ''Best: '''Moses Sandor (+7)' Chloe Valens (+2) Grune (+1) Senel Coolidge (-1) Xelhes Fenimore (-1) Walter DelQes (-2) ''Worst: '''Shirley Fennes (-6)' 'Day 20: Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories' ''Best: '''Axel (+4)' Yukimaru (+3) Rozalin (+2) Asagi (+1) Adell (+1) Laharl (0) Etna (-1) Tink (-2) ''Worst: '''Hanako (-6)' 'Day 21: Marvel: Ultimate Alliance' ''Best: '''Moon Knight (+2)' Captain America (+1) Wolverine (+1) Human Torch (+1) Dr. Strange (+1) Deadpool (+1) Invisible Woman (0) Luke Cage (-1) ''Worst: '''Spider-Woman (-2)' ''Worst: '''Elektra (-2)' ''Worst: '''Blade (-2)' Day 22: SoulCalibur II ''Best: 'Talim (+4)' Yoshimitsu (+3) Sophitia Alexandra (+3) Kilik (+2) Nightmare (+1) Link (+1) Berserker (+1) Maxi (+1) Cervantes de Leon (+1) Voldo (0) Raphael Sorel (0) Ivy Valentine (-1) Astaroth (-1) Cassandra Alexandra (-1) Taki (-1) Assassin (-2) Spawn (-3) Worst: Necrid (-9) Former Previous Results (Tazzy's reign) 'Day 1: Final Fantasy VII' Best: '''Barret Wallace +8' Red XIII +5 Cid Highwind +4 Vincent Valentine +3 Reno +3 Yuffie Kisaragi +3 Cloud Strife +2 Zack Fair +1 Sephiroth +1 Rufus Shinra 0 Elena -1 Hojo -1 Mukki -1 Don Corneo -1 Tifa Lockheart -3 Scarlet -4 Aeris Gainsborough -4 '''Worst: '''Cait Sith -13' '''Day 2: Metal Gear Solid Best: '''Solid Snake +9' Liquid Snake +5 Psycho Mantis +5 Sniper Wolf +2 Hal Emmerich “Otacon” +2 Gray Fox +1 Naomi Hunter -1 Kenneth Baker -1 Meryl Silverburgh -3 Vulcan Raven -3 Nastasha Romanenko -4 '''Worst: '''Decoy Octopus -13' '''Day 3: The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Best: '''Ganondorf +6' Link +5 Sheik +2 Darunia +2 Malon +2 Guru Guru +2 Ingo +1 Zelda +1 The Running Man -2 Kaepora Gaebora -3 Navi -7 '''Worst: '''Mido -9' '''Day 4: Super Smash Bros. Best: '''Kirby +9' Pikachu +3 Fox McCloud +3 Captain Falcon +2 Samus Aran +1 Luigi 0 Mario 0 Donkey Kong -1 Yoshi -1 Jigglypuff -3 Ness -4 '''Worst: '''Link -8' '''Day 5: Tales of Symphonia Best: '''Zelos Wilder +14' Sheena Fujibayashi +4 Raine Sage +3 Kratos Aurion +3 Regal Bryant +1 Yuan +1 Presea Combatir -1 Lloyd Irving -1 Remiel -1 Chocolat -3 Mithos Yggdrasil -3 Colette Brunel -4 Genis Sage -6 '''Worst: '''Iselia Mayor -7' '''Day 6: The World Ends With You Best: '''Sho Minamimoto +6' Joshua Kiryu +5 Shiki Misaki +3 Sanae Hanekoma +2 Beat +1 Neku Sakuraba -1 Ken Doi -1 Mitsuki Konishi -1 Nao -1 '''Worst: '''Yodai Higasizawa -13' '''Day 7: Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Best: '''Miles Edgeworth +14' Phoenix Wright +9 Dick Gumshoe +8 Manfred von Karma +2 Maya Fey +1 Blue Badger +1 Ema Skye +1 Mia Fey -1 Dee Vasquez -1 Redd White -1 Winston Payne -1 Wendy Oldbag -1 Bellboy -1 Robert Hammond -1 Lana Skye -2 April May -3 Frank Sahwit -3 Penny Nichols -3 Cindy Stone -3 Sal Manella -5 '''Worst: 'Lotta Hart -10''' '''Day 8: Mega Man Best: '''Mega Man +4' Dr. Wily +2 Fire Man +1 Elec Man 0 Dr. Light -1 Cut Man -1 Ice Man -2 '''Worst: '''Bomb Man -3' '''Day 9: Final Fantasy IV Best: '''Rydia of Mist +5' Edge +2 Cid Pollendina +1 Kain Highwind +1 Tellah +1 Palom +1 Cecil Harvey +1 Edward Chris von Muir 0 Zeromus -1 FuYoSa -2 Rosa Farrell -2 '''Worst: '''Porom -7'''' Category:Contests